


Archive of Sin

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Aromantic Pansexual Caetuna is my fave, Bad Smut, Bad Writing, Brotp, Caetuna maxed out her exp long ago just saying, Crack OTP, Cuddling, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, It Started Out With A Crack Ship How Did It End Up Like This, Kazusa is important, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, May Be Feelsy At Some Points, One Shot Collection Sorta, One-sided romantic love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (bad) collection of Caetemina/Emisetsu things. Includes smut. The order is by time of publication, not necessarily in order on the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terribly written rushed smut. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Much sin.

And here Emina had thought l’Cie no longer had any human needs. Well, it wasn’t a need per se, but her partner was acting rather, well, needy. The normally proper and composed Lady Caetuna’s erratic behavior was amusing, albeit distracting. It would be impossible to grade classwork under these conditions. It was no use opposing, though. Caetuna always got what she wanted, and Emina didn’t mind one bit. Even if her clothes were torn to shreds – the unfortunate things – a new outfit made of fine fabrics would be waiting on her bed by the end of the week. The fact that Caetuna took the time to hand knit clothes for her was cute, Emina mused. Caetuna herself, however, was rather…

“A little frantic today, huh?” Emina said, flinching at the pressure of the l’Cie’s teeth on her neck. “Hey, I’ll bruise.” Caetuna lifted her head to look into Emina’s eyes. “Emina Hanaharu.” They stared at each other in silence for a moment. “Do not speak.” Their lips met, gently for just a brief second before Caetuna bit into Emina’s lip and pushed her further into the mattress. Her hands traced the instructor’s body, leaving a trail of almost burning warmth.

Emina’s face flushed when Caetuna’s hand moved between her thighs, causing a great amount of heat there as well. A hint of a smile crept onto Caetuna’s face as she felt Emina through her black underwear, the younger’s breath hitching. “What I enjoy most about this,” Caetuna said, tearing away Emina’s last remaining garment which in turn left red marks. “’Tis undoubtedly thy visage.” Her hand massaged Emina’s inner thighs, occasionally making its way up to tease her further, and then retreating to its former work.

“Ha, shit,” Emina said, chuckling slightly. “Now I’m getting a little impatient.” Immediately, Caetuna moved her busy hand to Emina’s face, tracing her lips with her finger. “I have no obligation to comply with the request of a human. And you, of all humans, should know this:” Her face was stern and cold. “I yearn to see your desperation.” Emina’s eyes widened just slightly. She wasn’t surprised by any of this; no, of course not. But the voice that had whispered indecent things into her ear quite a number of times now still had an effect as potent as ever.

“I will repeat my prior instruction,” Caetuna said. “Do. Not. Speak.” She wrapped her arms around Emina, pressing their bodies together and digging her nails into Emina’s tattoo. Her lips curled into a smile at Emina’s pained whimper. Emina’s vain attempt to bite Caetuna’s neck was met with a knee between her thighs and a tongue on her throat that constantly switched between hot and cold. The Crystal surely wouldn’t mind the use of magic in this situation. Not after all these years of faithful service.

Caetuna separated herself from Emina to take a look at her work. The tribune’s face was red, her eyes submissive and longing. In other words, “Cute.” The word slipped out of Caetuna’s mouth unintentionally, but she didn’t spare it a second thought. Emina still had the gall to roll her eyes, though, which only tickled Caetuna further. The l’Cie tweaked Emina’s erect nipples without warning, and bit her tongue as not to laugh at the reaction. Yes, this was definitely the most fun she’d had in a while.

“Fair enough. Fair, very fair…1” Caetuna rested her head between Emina’s legs, lifting one to place over her shoulder. “I do hope that you are prepared for this feeling. To die2, over and over again.” Emina closed her eyes, trying not to smirk. _You have no idea._ The thought along with all others was wiped from her mind as soon as Caetuna’s tongue made contact.

It felt as if electricity was shooting through Emina’s body – which, actually, was a distinct possibility. All of her senses were heightened, and she was even more vulnerable to Caetuna’s touch than before. The pulsing heat and cold of that magical tongue was sensory overload, and it was over before it had hardly begun. Emina clung for dear life to Caetuna’s hair, pulling the source of her pleasure closer and bucking her hips, then releasing with a scream.

Caetuna did not relent as Emina tried to catch her breath; instead, she elected to insert a finger, then a second, then a third. The pitch of Emina’s moans rose to something similar to that of girlish squeals. Caetuna was very aware of the connection between pleasure of pain, and she was exploiting it to the fullest extent of Emina’s stamina. She teased and tapped every nerve with her tongue, giving licks of every variety before speaking to her partner: “Thrice already you have died…and yet, once more.”

A tear fell out of Emina’s eye as she gave a long exhale, followed by a whimper. “That is enough, I suppose,” Caetuna decided, stopping the motion of her fingers. The abundant moisture allowed them to slip out relatively easily. “…How do you feel? You may speak freely.” Caetuna waited patiently as Emina caught her breath, still groaning occasionally.

“I might not be able to walk right for a few days,” Emina said. Caetuna eyed the bruises on Emina’s neck. “I suppose I did lose control of myself somewhat.” “Not too different from usual, in all honesty,” Emina commented. “…but damn.” Caetuna gave the faintest sigh. “One favor I will bestow unto you.” Emina lifted her head slightly to look at Caetuna. “You serious?” Caetuna tucked some stray hair behind her ear. “Yes. What would you like?” Emina laughed to herself. “What do I want? What do you think I want? Sit on my face!” Caetuna assessed Emina’s physical condition for a moment, but then stopped. The woman was smart; she knew her limits, and she knew what she wanted.

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The word “fair” has multiple definitions. The archaic definitions of “fair” are “a beautiful woman” as a noun and “beautiful; attractive” as an adjective.  
> 2\. The archaic definition of “die” is “to have an orgasm.”


	2. Back to the Lab Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazusa is Emina's confidant, whether he wants to be or not.

“Here we go again,” Kazusa sighed as he heard the doorknob wiggle. Emina entered the room, surely with more news for him. “Uh…hey.” Oh? She’d come in without huffing in frustration and venting her inner turmoil? That could mean only one thing. Kazusa smirked a little to himself and set a box of tools on a table before turning to face his friend. “So, you’ve finally confessed?”  
Emina’s eyes focused on a box in the corner of the room. “Yeah. So the lab setup looks like it’s coming along pretty well.” “It is,” Kazusa said. “Anyway, how’d it go? You haven’t spared me any details up until now. And it has been a while. I was a bit worried.” He waited for Emina to respond, noticing an odd bashfulness.  
“She said it’s impossible for her to love me. Or anyone. Of course, I knew that so I’m not crushed or anything.” Kazusa didn’t speak, silently pushing her to continue. “…but she also said something that surprised me. She said even though she can’t love in that way, she still tries to enjoy physical pleasures. Appreciating beautiful sights, good food, fine wine. You know, those things.”  
Kazusa adjusted his glasses. “So, you really got to know her then.” Emina finally looked Kazusa in the eyes. “She said she’d understand either way. She’s always understood me. We’ve spent more time together than I’ve let anybody know. Even though she can never feel the same way I do, I made my decision. And I don’t regret it for a second.” At that, Kazusa smiled. “You are an adult. I’m happy for you, Emina. Though, I must admit I find it a bit strange-” “Says the creepiest creeper in all of Akademeia!”  
“Maybe you’re not quite an adult,” Kazusa laughed. Emina sighed and smiled. “Maybe if I ask nicely, Lady Caetuna will hit you on the head with that super l’Cie strength.” “And maybe if I ask nicely, you could get a sample from her for me.” Emina gave a blank stare. “Bye, Kazusa. I’m going to see if they’ve processed my paperwork yet. Have fun doing your scientist stuff. And don’t mess with any of the kids!”

* * *

_(some weeks later)_

“Emina, I’m not your diary, you know.” Kazusa did have to admit, though: it was amusing to see Emina being such a…hm, what was the word for it? “Alright, you loser, can you quit pacing and tell me what’s up?” Emina continued to walk back and forth across the room, scratching her head. “Well uh, I…oh, just-” She began to disrobe. “Woah!” Kazusa said, taking a step back unconsciously. “Hold it, I don’t do mammograms! …Hey, you’ve got marks all over. Did you get in a fight? No, those don’t look like…” His eyes lit up. “Oh.”  
“Right,” Emina said, looking away. “Anyway, I just need you to give me a guess of when these will clear up.” Kazusa cocked an eyebrow. “Couldn’t you just ask Lady Caetuna to use healing magic on you?” Emina’s face paled. “…That hadn’t occurred to me. Yeah, that’s right. L’Cie have extremely powerful magic. Huh…” Kazusa shook his head, turning around to return to his work. “Love really does make people stupid.”  
“You’d know,” Emina teased. “Hey, you and Kurasame should come have lunch with me sometime this week. We haven’t done that in a while.” Kazusa scribbled something onto a notepad. “Sounds good. You buying?” Emina reached for the doorknob. “I’ll bring something homemade. Later, loser.” Kazusa gave a chuckle. “Later, loser.”


	3. Original Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is nervous their first time.

“Are you afraid?” Really, what kind of question was that? It was her first time, and with someone so…well…”Hmph.” Emina began to pout involuntary. “I’m nervous, if that’s what you mean.” Warm hands cupped her face. “Completely understandable,” Caetuna replied. “Do you wish to discontinue?” That word, that sudden possibility of backtracking, caused Emina to reach out. “No! I mean, I made my decision. It’s fine.”

Caetuna looked into the young woman’s earnest eyes, briefly attempting to fathom why this human would forge this type of relationship with her, knowing she could never reciprocate those feelings. “It’s like you said,” Emina said. “I’ll fall out of love with you, one day. But that doesn’t mean we can’t still talk, and hang out on the terrace, and…” She stopped speaking when Caetuna smiled.

The pair of hands moved down from Emina’s cheeks to embrace her body, filling her with a warmth she’d never experienced. “And th-this is really okay with you?” Emina stammered. “More than okay,” Caetuna reassured her before planting a soft kiss on her collarbone. Emina jumped slightly at the gesture. “Sorry. I’m just really…”

Caetuna brushed the bangs out of Emina’s face with one hand, tucking them behind her ear. “Don’t be. Simply try to relax. I promise to be gentle.” Hypnotized by her elder’s smile, Emina leaned forward slowly to meet lips. She gasped at Caetuna’s soft nibble on her lower lip, and again at the tongue entering her mouth, warming her even more.

Regret. Shame. Anger. As those smooth hands and expert mouth caressed and kissed every inch of Emina’s body, she decided she’d never been further from any of those things.


	4. Drowse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina's still a bit tired from...previous events. It's time for her to get warm and comfy and have herself a nice rest.

“Emina….Emina?” Kurasame nudged her arm. “You seem inattentive today. Is something wrong?” Emina blinked a few times and glanced around to exit the realm of daydreams. “I uh, sorry. Had a long night, that’s all.” “Oh, I see,” Kazusa jeered. “You had some fun with your girlfriend.” “She’s not my girlfriend,” Emina said flatly.  
Kazusa yawned. “Girlfriend, fuckbuddy, sexual partner whose company you especially enjoy, the one you used to be in love with and still passionately copulate with on a frequent basis, it’s all in the same realm.” Emina stood up. “It’s not a…Oh, whatever. I’m leaving.” She began walking and Kazusa called after her: “Visit us any time when your head’s unclouded and don’t smell like-ah!” Kurasame poked him in the stomach. “Oh, come on. I know I’m not the only one who smelled the wax. They used the good candles too-” Another poke.  
By the time Kazusa had decided to stop speaking to avoid being poked, Emina was long gone, stretched out on her bed with her eyes closed. “So the smell really doesn’t wash off. Typical. She does like to leave her mark.” It was a bit strange, Emina thought. She’d never expected someone so seemingly upright and proper to be so…experienced. Well, after more than five hundred years, it’d only make sense to have picked up a few tricks.  
“I could really go for some cuddles,” Emina sighed to herself. “Man, that sounds weird out loud.” But it was a tad cold. Maybe if she got under the blankets and- “I believe I can be of assistance.” Emina sat up at the sound of the familiar voice, her heart pounding. “Caetuna! Don’t just come out of nowhere like that!” Stupid teleportation powers. Emina slouched as Caetuna took a seat beside her.  
“Are you well?” Caetuna asked. Emina gave another sigh. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to lie down and get warm.” Caetuna shifted and reclined on her side, then patted the empty space in front of her. “Come.” Emina raised a brow in suspicion. “What do you get out of this?” A quick hand pulled her down and into a warm embrace. “I get to watch you be cute,” Caetuna stated. Rolling her eyes, Emina reached over to Caetuna’s back and pulled her closer. “Yeah, okay, whatever. You’re warm so I’ll take it but no funny business, got it?” Caetuna smiled faintly and began to undo Emina’s ponytail. “I understand completely. And of course you must still be weary from last night.” She combed her hand through Emina’s hair, slowly and gently.  
“Yeah, just shut up,” Emina said. She snuggled into Caetuna’s chest. “You know…even though it’s not love, you still seem pretty fond of me.” She thought about the plentiful conversations they’d had, about history, magic, the dominion, her emotions, even things like recipes for meals. They’d smiled and laughed, almost like friends would. “Are you gonna be okay when I die? I mean, will there be that unexplainable hole in your heart when you lose someone important but you don’t know who?”  
Caetuna moved her hand to Emina’s back, giving the softest caresses. “You needn’t worry for me. In fact, it is very possible that I may…” She decided not to finish her thought, and instead spoke a different one. “Emina, close your eyes. Try not to think. Simply rest.” Emina found that her will to go on with any conversation was heavily outweighed by her will to melt into the warmth embracing her and just drift off. So, she complied with Caetuna’s request. She let her eyes fall shut, nuzzling further into the warmth she’d become so familiar with, and began to fall into the best sleep she’d had in years.


	5. Retournement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP in which Emina takes charge.

“What do you want?” By this time, Emina had learned to sense Caetuna’s sudden presence in her room before even seeing her – most of the time, anyway. “I came to check on you,” Caetuna replied. Emina closed her drawer and turned around, glaring into her visitor’s eyes. “Lying through your teeth. Popping up while I happen to not be wearing pants? Why are you really here?” Caetuna stepped closer, entering Emina’s personal space. “That should be obvious by now.”  
“Yeah,” Emina said, beginning to unbutton her shirt. Her voice lowered into a growl. “But you know what? You’re really pissing me off.” She pressed a finger to Caetuna’s throat, then dragged it up to her chin. “Whore.” Emina walked to her bed and sat down, giving a slight smirk at Caetuna’s hardly visible but present bewilderment. She resumed unbuttoning her shirt, exposing larger and larger amounts of cleavage while still staring directly into Caetuna’s eyes.  
Emina opened her shirt, and Caetuna gulped at the sight of the lace bra that seemed as if it would pop off at any moment. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” The question was rhetorical, but Caetuna biting her lip was the equivalent of a big, fat, “Yes.” Emina cast the shirt off her shoulders and slipped her arms out of the sleeves with ease, then released her hair from the confines of its ponytail. “Come here, I wanna tell you something.”  
Caetuna followed the order from her abnormally assertive partner, intrigued by the behavior and also because she wanted to get as good a look as possible at what had just been revealed. She leaned over Emina, who pulled her closer and whispered along her jawline. “Fuck you.” Emina then pushed her away, immediately reestablishing the fierce eye contact. “Is that your intention?” Caetuna asked.  
Without a word, Emina simultaneously gripped Caetuna’s garments and swept her feet, then threw her onto the bed. She climbed on top of the other woman, emanating an aura of danger. “Yeah, it is. And you’re not gonna do shit about it.” Caetuna raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Do you possess the gall?” Tearing away at Caetuna’s clothing, Emina retorted, “I have the gall to tell you to stop talking. And I sure hope you like being my bitch.”  
Caetuna couldn’t help but to crack a playful smile. “So that appears to be the g-” She drew a sharp breath at the sudden sensation of teeth on her neck. “I said shut up,” Emina hissed before biting again, this time cupping one of Caetuna’s breasts through a large hole she’d torn. She ran her thumb over the nipple, smirking against Caetuna’s neck at how erect it was, then pinched it, almost laughing at the resulting gasp.  
“So that’s it,” Emina said, sitting up. She began to pry the armor from Caetuna’s abdomen with her free hand. “Let’s see what you’re trying so hard to guard.” Her gaze softened just a bit. “Princess.” With a giggle, she cast the armor aside and lowered her lips to Caetuna’s stomach, looking into her eyes with what appeared to be either mischievous or malicious intent.  
Caetuna jumped slightly at the flick of Emina’s tongue over her navel. Finely toned abdominal muscles did nothing to hide her sensitivity in that particular region, and Emina found that the sensitivity was very, very high. By the time the remainder of Caetuna’s clothing had been quite literally torn from her body, she was red in the face.  
Emina had yet to take her eyes from Caetuna’s, even as her lips trailed up the l’Cie’s inner thigh. “Don’t be so embarrassed,” she said in a low voice. “It’s only karma.” She pressed her tongue flat against Caetuna’s center and gave a long lick, causing a moan to slip out. It definitely wasn’t voluntary, which made things all the more amusing.  
“Poor little Caetuna,” Emina teased before giving another lick. “Are you having a hard time? Here, let me give you a kiss.” She used the entirety of her mouth, and Caetuna instantly grabbed her hair. Perhaps it would’ve been best to handcuff her after all. Oh, well. This was still fun. Very fun. Emina gazed into the eyes of the now extremely flustered woman quietly moaning her name. It was hard to believe that the great Lady Caetuna had been reduced to this in such a short time. Nevertheless, it was quite amusing. Surely an experience to remember.  
Caetuna pulled Emina even closer, rubbing against her with more and more franticness. In all honesty, things were getting quite messy. It was in Emina’s favor, however, that the taste was quite, dare she say, exquisite. After Caetuna gave a loud cry, it didn’t take long at all for things to come to a close.  
With Caetuna still trembling, Emina sat up, her demeanor immediately changing to something happy and almost innocent. “It’s sure nice being a talented actress,” she said. “Your reaction was priceless.” Caetuna took a few deep breaths to regulate her heart rate. “Are you satisfied?” Emina moved some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Yeah, I’d say so. You should’ve seen your face.”  
“I’m glad that you had your fun,” Caetuna said, sitting up and leaning forward toward her partner. “But now, my turn is at hand.” She traced a finger up Emina’s abdomen. “Emina, please.” Emina was a tad surprised that Caetuna hadn’t immediately pushed her down, but the following request reassured her that the old lady hadn’t changed a bit. “For the love of the Crystal, take off this bra.”


	6. Drafts: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of two drafts I intended to delete but decided to post; focusing on the nature of the relationship between Emina and Caetuna (I guess).

“Lady Caetuna!” The words hardly escaped Emina’s mouth before she froze in place. She’d just made a complete fool of herself. Oh well. What was done was done. The l’Cie’s eyes were on her, intimidating, seeing through her exterior to the very core of her being – or at least, that was what it felt like. “Thank you, for the other day.” It seemed like a distant memory, even if it hadn’t been long.  
*  
A week prior, Emina had been standing on the terrace, staring, contemplating. To serve the White Tiger or the Vermilion Bird? Stay loyal to Milites, or embrace Rubrum? Where did she belong? Did she belong at all? What if she was found out? What would her friends think? What would they say? What would they do? Would they kill her? Maybe. The one thing she didn’t ever want to see was the look of betrayal on their faces. Perhaps it would be best to just jump, and end it right there. They’d forget, and go on to do the amazing things she knew they were capable of. “Abandoning my duties. How disappointing. Maybe I’ll do a better job in whatever comes next.”  
Emina awoke on a beach, right at the break of dawn. She had no memory of how she’d ended up there. She was on the terrace, prepared to jump, and then suddenly here. She sat up and looked around, catching a glimpse of a figure before it suddenly disappeared. It looked vaguely familiar, but she hadn’t had the chance to get a clear look. Emina turned to face the sunrise, and her jaw dropped slightly. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. It was almost supernatural. And it was the answer she’d been looking for. If only to see beautiful things like this, she had to go onward.  
*  
“A query: why did you wish to end your life?” Caetuna’s question was met with Emina’s own: “Why did you decide to save me?” For a moment, Emina could have sworn she saw Caetuna smile. “To simply discard beauty would be a pity, no?” What exactly was that supposed to mean? Before Emina could speak again, the l’Cie was gone.  
The next time they crossed paths, Emina was beginning her final year as a cadet. She was sitting on the terrace when she noticed a sudden presence behind her. “Lady Caetuna. I…hello.” Caetuna took a seat beside her. “You too treasure beauty.” Emina looked out at the sky and the lower levels of the peristylium. “I guess you could say that. You were the one who showed me, on that day…and you, you’re beautiful, too.”  
It was odd, saying that to a l’Cie. But it felt good, for whatever reason. What happened next was even odder. “Would you mind if I joined you again sometime? With tea, perhaps?” It was the strangest thing, so random, so very perplexing, and all Emina could do was nod. Soon enough, Emina found herself speaking with Caetuna on a regular basis: about tea, the Crystal, life and death, choices, consequences, deep things…  
“Say, Lady Caetuna,” Emina said one day. “Are we…friends? And, why did you decide to talk to me of all people?” Caetuna’s response was rather unsurprising: “I do not know whether we are friends. I have long forgotten the feeling. But, I decided to speak to you for two reasons. One being your beauty, and the other the look in your eyes. Your name is Emina, but I sense an enigma. Do you care to share what constantly lurks in your mind?”  
Emina looked down. “Sorry. I can’t.” She forced a smile and looked into her elder’s eyes for a moment. “Maybe one day.” Caetuna’s lips formed a soft smile. “I look forward to it.” Emina wasn’t sure if it was right then, but it was somewhere around that time, she figured, that she’d developed feelings. She couldn’t, or rather, wouldn’t, name those feelings for some time to come. But it was an undeniable fact she’d eventually come to terms with. She’d fallen in love with the l’Cie Caetuna.

[insert timeskip here]

It felt good to see her. It felt even better to be near her, to talk to her. It felt even better still to touch her, to be touched by her, to be completely overtaken by her warmth, to be valued in some way by her. It was everything Emina wanted, everything but one little – no – large detail that she couldn’t ignore, as hard as she tried.  
“Hey, I love you.” There was no verbal response; only more tongue and teeth on her neck, more heat in the fingertips ghosting over her skin. “Caetuna,” Emina breathed. “Hey, Caetuna, do you love me?” She knew the answer. She knew it wouldn’t change. But she kept hoping, for whatever inexplicable reason. “I do not,” Caetuna said calmly. An unfamiliar smirk found its way to Emina’s face. “Then lie to me. Say you love me. Just once.”  
Caetuna remained silent as Emina trembled violently under her touch and then watched as her tense muscles relaxed. “After so many years, I am still a fool.” She stood from Emina’s bed. “I should have foreseen this. I should have never proposed this.” “Caetuna?” Emina looked up at her. “What…” “To have my body but for my heart to be out of reach, always,” Caetuna said quietly. “That is torture, is it not? For something you desire to be just outside your grasp, and it eats away at you.” Her brows furrowed. “Emina, for your own sake, it is best that we discontinue…this.”  
Sudden laughter caught Caetuna off guard. “No,” Emina chuckled. “No way.” She sat up. “The thing is, I’m content with this. You said you don’t love me, but you’re talking about romantic love.” The contentedness she spoke of was visible on her face. “But the fact that you’ve been looking out for me, worrying about me, giving up your own pleasure for my sake, that’s proof right there. It’s not the romantic type, but, you love me.”  
Caetuna sat down. “Just when I think I know all there is to know about humans…Emina, are you certain?” It was strange, speaking like this. “Do I satisfy all of your needs, emotionally as well as physically?” Emina fell onto her back. “Close enough.”


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short thing in which sleep occurs. Also the appreciation of beauty.

Caetuna had made a habit of spending the night with Emina in the young woman’s times of need. But sometimes, she found herself staying just because. To see Emina at peace was soothing in a way. Perhaps it was simply her beauty, but there was something about that sleeping face that was just so calming. Of course, Caetuna was nearly always calm. After everything she’d experienced, there wasn’t much that particularly excited her…

Emina made a small noise and shifted in her sleep, then continued with her easy breathing. As if she wasn’t aesthetically pleasing enough, her lips had curved into the slightest smile, which in turn caused Caetuna to smile. “You really are too beautiful for your own good,” Caetuna whispered, resisting the temptation to kiss the woman sleeping only inches away from her.

Caetuna closed her eyes. Perhaps it’d be nice to sleep, or to at least try. It had been quite a while since she’d slept last, and with such a relaxing atmosphere – a dark room, a cool night, and Emina’s resting face – there was no better opportunity than this. Some time passed, and Caetuna found herself finally being carried off to the realm of unconsciousness when a faint murmur reached her ears: “You too…”


	8. Drafts: A Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorry excuse for a poem. No rhythm, no rhyme.

Her body burns  
Under the touch of hands  
Engulfed in vermilion flame.  
Under the piercing gaze of icy daggers,  
The snowflake herself melts.

Duality – warm and cool,  
Hot and cold,  
Purity and sin,  
Pleasure and pain,  
Ignorance and experience.

At dusk, at dawn,  
In the daylight, under the stars,  
Coming and going  
Without a moment’s notice.  
The shadow, by all means.

Whispers, screams,  
Caresses and clawing,  
Tears and laughter,  
Passion and so-called “emptiness.”

So many questions unanswered,  
And so many unasked.  
Perhaps it’d be best to forget,   
But for once the task is nigh impossible.  
It is etched in stone, and it shatters.


	9. Burning Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caetuna tends to Emina's exhausted body using an old remedy.

Emina awoke to a mixture of scents, mostly sweet and floral. There was also a hint of citrus, and a few other things she couldn’t quite point out. It was calming. Her eyes remained shut for a while as she inhaled the aromas through clear nostrils.

Finally, after twenty minutes or so, Emina opened her eyes. From what she could see, she was lying in bed and there were candles all over the room. She tried to sit up, but fell back into the mattress - if it could even be called that; it was more like a giant marshmallow - when a sharp pain shot through her lower arm.

Emina glanced at the red marks on her arm, and it all came back. “Oh yeah…” Caetuna had really done a number on her. And now she was treating her…well, not quite injuries, but…wait. Why not just use Cure? And Esuna if need be?

“Stay where you are,” Caetuna said as she walked into view. “So what’s up with the extra special aftercare?” Emina asked. Caetuna took a seat beside her, gently rolling the woman over onto her stomach with as little pain as possible. She began to rub some sort of lotion onto Emina’s back. “I can’t explain it, honestly. I just felt that it was something I should do.”

Emina inhaled sharply as the scratches on her back began to tingle. The feeling quickly faded to near numbness. “Well yeah, you did go pretty wild…hey, what is this?” Caetuna massaged Emina’s muscles, carefully listening to her reactions to make things as painless and pleasurable as possible. “It’s a remedy that my mother created.”

A loud “Huh?!” slipped out of Emina’s mouth. “I mean, wow. How’d you manage to…you know? I mean, she’s gone now. So I was curious. That is, if you don’t mind.” Caetuna smiled, and set her hands in her lap.

“Simple. I wrote it down. I kept a diary as a girl, before I’d even thought about my future. This fate.” Emina fixed her eyes on a candle and let Caetuna continue. “I no longer read it. The memories are gone. I feel nothing. But I have written copies of what I consider important, mostly recipes and remedies. I’ve improved upon most of them, but this one has always worked well. I needn’t change anything.”

“So what’s in this stuff?” Emina inquired. “My back doesn’t hurt at all anymore.” Caetuna combed her hands through Emina’s hair and began to braid it. “It’s a family secret.” “So you’re saying I’d have to marry you to find out.” Emina grinned.

Caetuna was silent for a moment. “…I’d hate to widow you.” Emina began to gently tap her fingers on the bed. “Please don’t say that.” Caetuna finished the braid. “I ask your forgiveness.” Emina stayed silent. Caetuna was acting weird, and it was a little concerning.

“Worry not.” Caetuna tried to sound lighthearted. “I may or may not have had a sibling with descendents that live today. It should be easy for you to convince one of them into marriage, if you so desire. They may even be more visually appealing than I. The formula for the remedy-”

“Dumbass,” Emina interrupted. “I don’t care about the stupid formula! I don’t want any of your great great great great great great great great nephews or nieces.” She sighed. “I want you. Everything I ever wanted…it’s you.”

Caetuna fell onto her back and gazed at the back of Emina’s head. She wasn’t going to turn and look back at her. She was probably crying, the poor thing. Silently, Caetuna clasped Emina’s hand. This wouldn’t last forever. It couldn’t. But she’d make it last as long as possible and give Emina the best years of her life.


	10. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some last things before the summoning of Alexander...

“So you really are going to do it then,” Emina said, breaking the hour long silence. “Correct,” Caetuna confirmed. She’d be summoning the Verboten Eidolon Alexander the next day. “This may very well be the last night we spend together.” “I’m afraid,” Emina admitted. Caetuna held her hand. “I know.”  
The silence returned, and Emina rested her head on Caetuna’s shoulder. There wasn’t much to say. After tonight, chances were high that Emina would never see Caetuna again. Not even her crystal. There was no way to voice that kind of pain. The only way to communicate those feelings was through actions.  
Emina squeezed Caetuna’s hand. The overwhelming sense of helplessness caused her to shake. Noticing this, Caetuna turned slightly and tilted Emina’s head upward, looking into her eyes. She ran a thumb over the young woman’s cheek in a vain attempt to soothe even the smallest amount of her pain. With a shaky sigh, Emina buried her face in Caetuna’s chest and hugged her tightly.  
Caetuna caressed Emina’s back in return, feeling every tremor as if it were occurring in her own body. She began to hum an old melody – a lullaby if she recalled correctly – but it didn’t prove very effective. Emina looked up with red, moist eyes and stared at Caetuna’s face a moment before kissing her lips. Caetuna didn’t try to bite Emina’s lip or push her down onto her back; she simply returned the kiss gently. The warmth of this kiss was different from that of any of their other kisses. It was completely different from anything either woman had ever experienced.  
Emina drew back for a moment, keeping her eyes on Caetuna’s while she caught her breath, and then she kissed the l’Cie again, more deeply this time. Caetuna allowed Emina’s tongue entrance to her mouth and pulled her even closer. A few moments later, Emina pulled away with a small whine. She swallowed a lump in her throat and rested her chin on Caetuna’s shoulder. Caetuna sighed and traced along Emina’s spine with her fingers. This goodbye would be a difficult one.  
Caetuna placed a kiss on Emina’s neck and then began to hum again. “I love you,” Emina whispered. Her voice was raspy. Caetuna continued humming, frowning when Emina whimpered again and began to sniffle. “…Emina?” She didn’t need to say another word. Emina knew what she was going to ask. “I’d like to, one last time. But first I just need to…” She exhaled through her mouth. Caetuna closed her eyes. “I understand. Take as long as you need.”

* * *

Emina awoke tucked into her bed, feeling a pang of emptiness as soon as she realized that no one was next to her. She blinked and sat up, gasping when she saw Caetuna, dressed for what would very likely be her last battle. “These are my final words to you,” Caetuna said sternly before softening her tone. “Thank you, for everything. Do take care. And Emina?” Their feelings toward each other weren’t the same, but they still existed, and they were true. Emina deserved to know that. “…I love you.” Caetuna turned and, in a flash of light, disappeared.


	11. The Caetuna Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta-holiday-fic-not-really smut. Now with handcuffs and a strap-on. Also a sprinkle of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing is awful, I can't smut, don't read this. Don't do this to yourself.

Emina had to admit, even with the annoyingly stereotypical setup and somewhat inappropriate timing, the current situation was enjoyable in its own strange way.

 

“Hey,” Emina huffed. “You know, the tradition is to kiss under the Gysahltoe, not-” She inhaled sharply and gave a shaky exhale, writhing against Caetuna’s “gift” – handcuffs, which were quite a step up from duct tape; the expensive leather was definitely more comfortable than anything cheap. Really, it was thoughtful, in Emina’s opinion. At least for someone who was, well…There was no particular word to describe Caetuna. Okay, maybe “experienced.”

  
Caetuna’s tongue danced around in ways that she knew would drive Emina wild. Quick licks, longer ones, the lightest taps, just enough to bring Emina to the edge – and then she stopped. Caetuna looked up and gave a faint smirk to the tribune’s red face. Her eyes slowly moved downward, lingering on the breasts that bounced slightly with each breath before shifting to the navel she’d been licking minutes before. “So beautiful,” she sighed before closing her eyes and inhaling Emina’s scent, ignoring the bare heels lightly beating against her back.

  
“So are you going to finish or what?” Emina asked, her voice still very unsteady. A high-pitched whimper escaped her when Caetuna inserted a finger without warning. “Not quite yet.” Caetuna curled her finger, causing another tiny moan, and then withdrew it. “I have…larger plans.” Emina groaned in several types of frustration as Caetuna lifted her legs from over her shoulders in order to retrieve something. Honestly, what was with her? Handcuffing her to the unnecessarily fancy headboard (that thing was carved into a damn Vermilion Bird, and her wrists were trapped right beneath its wing), getting her all lubed up, all worked up, _really_ worked up actually, and then-

  
“Oh.” Emina swallowed. She’d suspected that Caetuna had a strap-on or two, or ten, or more – the bitch had everything in the book, really – but she hadn’t really expected something so…well, intimidating. It wasn’t exactly a monster in size or anything, and the vermilion color was fitting and, honestly, quite predictable, but something about this made Emina feel small, maybe even a little helpless…and apparently very wet. _The Caetuna Effect._ That was what she called it, anyway. This l’Cie made her feel…things.

  
Caetuna chuckled, and the tense aura inside the room dissipated for a moment. “Nervous, I see.” She leaned over and cupped Emina’s cheeks, giving her a calm smile without a trace of menace. “I understand if you wish to discontinue. Please do not feel pressured. You remember our safeword, yes?” At that query, Emina’s face flushed. “Yeah, I remember it. Just shut up and…” She pouted like a child, and Caetuna held back laughter with all of her strength. “And what, my dear Emina?” Caetuna could be very kind, but she could also be a complete, utter, asshole.

  
“You know,” Emina said, trying in vain to hide her red face with her arms. “I’ve no idea,” Caetuna replied, nonchalantly lubricating the firm vermilion object. “Please specify.” The smirk on her face and the fact that she was wearing fishnets that ended just below her harness may or may not have made it easier, but the words came. “Damn it,” Emina muttered. She raised her voice enough to get her frustration as well as her demand across clearly. “Fuck me.” Immediately she turned her head away, her face a red more brilliant than the flag of Rubrum.

  
Amused, Caetuna held Emina’s face and turned it back toward her, leaning in close without breaking eye contact. “You’re so cute.” She kissed Emina’s lips and pulled away before giving her an assuring smile. “You’ll enjoy this.” Caetuna knew her stuff, Emina admitted to herself. Caetuna knew _her._ If she said she’d enjoy it, then there was no doubt. Truthfully, she couldn’t fucking wait. Crystals, Caetuna could be such a tease when she wanted. Thankfully, though, it was the most wonderful time of the year, and kindness was in the air. Tantalizing touches and sultry whispers could have tormented her for hours and hours, but it seemed that this time, Caetuna wasn’t going to be as selfish as humanly-er-superhumanly possible.

  
Using gentle prods at first, Caetuna was attentive to Emina’s every reaction. She stopped immediately at any signs of discomfort and waited for the go-ahead to continue, which usually came in the form of a nod. Those nods became pleasured sighs as Caetuna’s hips began to move rhythmically, quickly finding and remaining at the pace that appeared to feel the best for Emina, which was actually quicker than she’d anticipated. Slightly rough, enough to make her scream, enough to make her beg for more, enough to bring a nearly maniacal smile to Caetuna’s face.

  
“How does it feel?” Caetuna breathed before kissing Emina’s neck and sucking on it with the full intention of leaving a mark. Since the only words Emina seemed to be able to manage were “shit,” “fuck,” and “yes,” Caetuna presumed that it felt good, and gazed at Emina’s face. “You’re so cute,” she said again. “So lovely. So exquisite and divine.” She listened contentedly to Emina’s moans for a few moments, looking into her watery eyes and then up to her trembling arms, which appeared to ache for freedom from the handcuffs.

  
“And you’re all mine,” Caetuna sighed. She took a deep breath and lifted Emina’s legs slightly for an even better angle. “You’re all mine,” she repeated, keeping the speed of her thrusts constant. A loud howl echoed in Caetuna’s chamber, followed by several others, each decreasing in volume until they faded into shaky, deep breaths. Caetuna slowed her rhythm, soon easing to a halt. “If I may say, Emina,” she breathed. “You look damn fine getting fucked like that.”

  
“I hate you,” Emina panted with a slight grin, her face still rosy. “Pull out, I’m a little…” She resumed catching her breath as Caetuna gently and carefully complied with her request. “Well that answers my question of whether you wished to have another go,” Caetuna said. She removed her harness with professional ease and set it aside so that she could uncuff Emina. “How do you feel?”

  
Emina sat up and stretched her arms. “Fine. I guess.” Caetuna touched her partner’s hand. “Emina.” She retrieved the bottle of water on her rarely used nightstand and handed it to the human. “If anything is wrong, you must tell me.” Emina took a few gulps and then lay on her side. “It’s nothing. I just…” She rearranged words in her head several times before continuing. “I never said I didn’t want to have another go. Just not now. Right now I just need…” Caetuna reclined behind her, smiling. “Of course.” She shifted forward until her chest pressed against Emina’s back, and then proceeded to place an arm over her and clasp her hand. “They call this ‘spooning,’ I believe.” “Yeah,” Emina murmured. “You make a great big spoon.” They remained in comfortable silence for a good while – at least several hours – until they decided to “have another go.” After that go, though, like it or not, Caetuna had decided: Emina was definitely getting a full body massage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their safeword is something stupid and embarrassing, though having a safeword at this stage is more precautionary than anything. Idk why I left this note.


	12. Drafts: A L'Cie's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short unrevised draft that I actually don't like at all.

“You appear out of sorts.” For someone so detached from humanity, Caetuna sure could read people well. She held the back of her hand to Emina’s forehead. “Your temperature is as it should be. Has work tired you?” “It’s nothing,” Emina said, walking past Caetuna to have a seat on her bed. “Just thinking about some things.” “Pray tell,” Caetuna requested.

“Why did you become a l’Cie?” Emina asked. “Was it out of necessity, or…?” She knew that those memories were lost to oblivion, but she still hoped for an answer, to find out _something,_ whatever that something was. “I’ve long since forgotten,” Caetuna said. “I have been but a mere puppet of the Crystal’s will for centuries…But were I to dream, I would hope that I became a l’Cie in order to protect the ones I loved. Back when I was capable of such feeling, before I became a monster.”

“You’re not a monster,” Emina murmured. “Not to me anyway. You have something of a heart left, deep down.” “Youthful ignorance,” Caetuna sighed. “If only that were true.” “You’re obviously ignorant too,” Emina protested. “Ignorant to your own heart. I know you don’t feel the same way about me that I do about you, but you still…” She looked for the words. “If I was in trouble – really deep trouble, you’d come save me, right? And all those times you spent the night when you didn’t have to – and don’t tell me it’s because you like looking at me. You have no obligation to put up with my human emotions, but you’re still here.”

Emina lowered her head. “So please don’t tell me you’re not capable of love.” A warm hand suddenly touched her shoulder, closely followed by lips making brief contact with her forehead. “Perhaps you are wiser than I believed, Miss Emina.”


	13. Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Written for Femslash February 2016, prompt: Keep It Secret. (Didn't necessarily stick too much to the prompt though cough cough.)

“Crystals…Fuck…” Emina panted the words between whimpers she tried her best to hold back. Of course, the attempts were nearly useless. They never did much. Just a quick glance at the calm, unwavering gaze from the woman between her legs made her shudder, another moan slipping out. The rhythmic curls of the fingers inside her halted as the hot tongue against her clit receded. Even with the pause in stimulation, her muscles twitched and she could feel the throb between her legs in time with her pounding heart. “Emina.” Caetuna’s voice was gentle, almost nurturing. “You wish for our meetings to remain unbeknownst to your associates, no?” She watched the shaky rise and fall of Emina’s chest as she regulated her breath. “Your volume, without fail, is…”

Caetuna withdrew her fingers, causing Emina to shudder again, and rose to her knees. Her aura was impenetrable, a mystery that came off as domineering but could in reality be masking anything. The thoughts behind her stare were known to none but her, save for the words she chose to speak. “Caetuna?” Emina opened her legs wider, trying to draw attention to where she needed it. But the l’Cie’s focus remained on her face, analyzing the silent plea in her teary eyes and red cheeks. “…You will be discovered. You lack the ability to restrain your voice sufficiently.” “I know. I don’t care anymore,” Emina said decisively, her hips rising slightly, desperate to satisfy the need that grew rather than shrank with each moment. “Very well. Then, by all means, scream for me.” Those words, enchanted or not, took the air from Emina’s lungs, leaving her breathless as if she’d never recovered from her episode of panting.

The next thing Emina saw was the ceiling of her room, followed by a faint smirk, and then darkness. The moment Caetuna’s lips met hers, her eyes fell shut and she let herself drown in the kiss completely. The pressure of Caetuna’s hand on her neck cut her breathing almost completely off, and a strange excitement rushed through her body. Both of the elder’s hands moved to her breasts, relentlessly fondling the flesh with burning hot fingertips brushing over the nipples. With Caetuna’s thigh finally within reach, Emina ground her hips against the surface shamelessly, feeding the hunger that had been begging for satiation. Caetuna gave an empty chuckle at the frantic gesture as she brought her lips to Emina’s neck.

Emina raised her arms and rested her hands on Caetuna’s back, still attempting to embrace her in their lust-driven act. Strangely enough, Caetuna reciprocated the action, pinching Emina’s nipples with a painful twist before slipping her hands between Emina’s back and the sheets. Emina’s parted lips formed a smile as more sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. The sensation of Caetuna’s tongue drawing patterns on her neck tickled, and even when the feeling suddenly switched to biting, she remained in a state of near euphoria. “Caetuna,” she breathed, whining when Caetuna’s thigh pushed against her, putting even more pressure on her clit. “Don’t say it,” Caetuna said flatly, drawing her lips away from Emina’s neck. She glanced at the woman’s smile and gave a faint sigh.

In a swift and abrupt movement, Caetuna crawled back to her earlier position with her head between Emina’s legs, her tongue gliding over every sensitive nerve. Emina’s breath hitched when a finger entered her, and her back arched slightly with the addition of the second. Caetuna’s tongue halted as she thrust and curled her fingers, a gesture that brought about high-pitched squeals. Emina clenched the bedsheets in one fist and Caetuna’s hair in the other as her walls clamped down on Caetuna’s fingers. One last swirl of Caetuna’s tongue triggered an orgasm, accompanied with the screaming and writhing Caetuna had been waiting for. Emina fell limp onto her bed, taking in only a few deep, ragged breaths before a second orgasm overcame her. Without rest, Caetuna kept her pace, gazing up at the beautiful body that fully submitted to her touch and hers only. Emina gave another, weaker yelp, her body twitching as an overload of pleasure pulsed through it for a third time.

Caetuna slowly eased her fingers out of Emina, nonchalantly licking them clean while Emina gasped for air, unable to manage a single word. She looked down at her thigh, contemplating for a moment what to do about the arousal from Emina that had trickled all the way down to her knee. And of course, she’d have to fix her hair. She really wasn’t that concerned about it, though. She had plenty of time – too much time. “Caetuna,” Emina huffed. Caetuna glanced over Emina’s body: twitching muscles, skin glistening with sweat, and a gorgeous smiling face – and then she turned in the opposite direction. “Don’t say it. I must go.” “I love you,” Emina said. Caetuna paused. “…I know.” Without any further words, she disappeared in a flash of light.


	14. Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-sinful (unless you count the night before, it's only lightly implied) birthday sort-of fluff. Yes hello this is garbage.

Customs had changed greatly since Caetuna's youth. Or perhaps they hadn't. She couldn't remember either way. But she'd been studying celebrations and had honed her skills in order to ensure that Emina had a delightful birthday.   
  
"One final touch," Caetuna thought aloud as she stared at the three-tier cake she'd baked all by herself. She inhaled and held her breath a moment, then exhaled slowly, lighting the candles atop the cake with magic. "It is finished."  
  
Without another a word, Caetuna vanished from Akademeia's kitchen, and the chefs took a collective breath. To arrive for a normal day of work only to see a Vermilion Bird l'Cie baking a cake was a surprise to say the least. And for what reason? For them, it truly was a mystery.  
  
Unlike Akademeia's chefs, Caetuna went about her business in a composed manner, with no confusion distracting her from her task. "Emina." A few moments passed, and Emina pulled the blanket at her waist up to her shoulders.  
  
"Emina," Caetuna repeated. Emina groaned, refusing to open her eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to come back before night. What's the occasion?" Regardless of whether the question was rhetorical, Caetuna had an answer. "It is the anniversary of your birth. Is it not?"  
  
Only then did Emina open her eyes. "...I don't remember telling you my birthday." "I wander the peristylium at times," Caetuna said. "The cadets have been speaking of this day. So, I researched customs and prepared this for you. "  
  
Emina looked over her shoulder. "Huh?- Caetuna!" She sat up, her sleepiness washed away by her surprise. "Why did...that's a huge cake." "I apologize," Caetuna said with a blank expression. "Would you like me to prepare another-" "It's fine," Emina sighed. Her lips formed a smile. "Ha. Wow, you really went and made me a cake."  
  
Caetuna took a few steps toward Emina's bed and took a seat. She carefully placed the dish holding the cake in Emina's lap. "Make a wish. That is the tradition, yes?" "Yeah," Emina murmured. She closed her eyes and sat in silence. There were many things she could wish for: not to be a spy in the land she loved, to never have been branded and to be free of her metaphorical shackles, to have a class of her own, for students and officials alike to stop ogling her, for Caetuna to feel the same kind of love that she did, for this whole war to just be over..."Alright." Emina took a breath, then blew out all the candles in one go.  
  
"Hmmm..." Emina stared at the cake. "Is something wrong?" Caetuna asked. "This really is a big cake," Emina reiterated. "...I guess I'll have to give everyone a huge piece. Kazusa and Kurasame, and Tonberry loves sweets. And of course, you have to eat some." She winked.  
  
"I do not require sustenance of that nature. The Crystal-" Emina placed a finger over Caetuna's lips. "Shhh, I know. And you did your research. I'm supppsed to share the cake with family and friends." She lowered her finger. "So get some of those dishes from my fancy cabinet over there, and let's cut ourselves some cake."


	15. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-smut/pre-smut (mid-smut?) conversation taking place on Emina's bed, naturally.

Emina's smiling. She doesn't say anything, because she's out of breath and she's already screamed her lungs out, but she's smiling so widely. Caetuna sees this, and then sees the royal mess she's made of this woman. She sees the bite marks, and the goosebumps, and the sweat, and the bright red handprints covering the body she treasures most. “I've done it again,” she sighs, and she begins to cast healing magic when Emina grasps her wrist. The bruise there is nearly healed already; such is the Crystal's power. “I did a number on you too.”

Caetuna smirks, or makes the closest expression she can to a smirk. Emotions don't quite feel natural anymore, but Emina has managed to bring forth the remnants of her worn heart. “I suppose so.” The sensations are fresh in Caetuna's mind, so fresh that she shudders. She can still feel Emina's tongue against her. She can feel her lips, her fingers, her nails. “...But, you are human. Furthermore, you must work tomorrow.”

Emina groans. Her hand lingers a moment before releasing Caetuna’s wrist and resting in the small space between them. “I never want this to end,” she says dreamily as the spell is cast. Her bruises begin to fade, as well as the handprints decorating her skin. “But you know the saying...Still, it'd be nice to have a souvenir.” She forces a smile. Caetuna sighs again and brushes the hair out of Emina's face so that she can better make eye contact. “You…” She contemplates what to say next. “I am sorry.” Emina’s smile becomes a genuine one. “I'm not.”

It is in those words that Caetuna finds some sort of relief - or so she thinks; she's never quite sure about these things - and she accepts the kiss Emina gives to her. A touch of the lips quickly becomes a medley of whispers and caresses and fire, and like a cycle, they begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This travesty is finally over. Hopefully I never get the urge to add more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937925) by [comeonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight)




End file.
